Thoses Charming green eyes
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Thrax didn't get married to Ozzy as planned. Instead Ozzy married Victor his half brother now a friend of Ozzy's came to the house. Thrax starts liking her but she is dressed as a guy because she's hiding from her dad. Will Thrax find out he is a she or will he end up broken hearted again?
1. The beginning

Raven walked to her best friend Ozzy's house. She was dressed as a boy because she was hiding from her dad. She knocked on the door and a man with dreads opened the door. He sneered at her and blinked at him.

" Does Ozzy Jones live here?" Raven asked in a boy voice and the man growled

" No!" Thrax growled he tried to close the door and Ozzy stopped him

" Enough Thrax, come in Rave." Ozzy said as Raven smiled and Ozzy growled at Thrax

Ozzy gave her some tea and Thrax growled as Victor came in

" Hello hon." Victor said as he kissed Ozzy on the cheek and Thrax looked away with a sneer

" Last time I saw you, you and me where playing with a deer." Raven said laughing at the memory and Ozzy smiled

" We were six years old Rave that was a long time ago." Ozzy said as Rave smiled and Thrax looked at the man

Ozzy left with Victor to get more tea. Thrax stared at the man in front of him with curious eyes and he was very astonish by the young man. He saw Rave had green eyes like Thrax did, Rave's hair was curly and black. But he was very handsome, Tharx had to remind himself what happened last time he fall in love.

" So you and Ozzy known each other a long time uh." Thrax said as Rave looked up at the man and nodded

" Yeah we know each other since we were five." Raven said as Thrax nodded and scooted closer to her

" We loved each other he left me for my half brother, I thought I finally meant the one I was a fool." Thrax said bitterly and Raven looked shocked

" Am sorry Ozzy always was weird with guys." Raven said putting his hand on Thrax's hand and Thrax looked at her as she smiled at him making his heart futter

" Are you shy with guys?l Thrax teased and Raven laughed then smirked

" No I am talking to you ain't I and you seem ok. Raven said smirking and Thrax grinned at her

" Very funny, so Rave that's a pretty name." Thrax said as Raven blushed and almost took down her hair

" It's short for, oh Ozzy hi me and Thrax were just talking." Raven said as Ozzy glared at Thrax and Thrax glared right back at him

" Rave don't talk to him he'll just hurt you." Ozzy said shooting a deadly glare at Thrax and Thrax sent one back

" It was nice talking to you Thrax." Raven said smiling then getting up to follow Ozzy and Thrax blushed at the way she said his name

Thrax went to his room his heart was fluttering, he felt over heated and he could barley breath. Thrax looked at himself in the mirror and he shook his head.

" Get a hold of your self Thrax you don't want to get hurt again then again Rave was so nice no don't fall for that just keep your self together until mom and pops comes home." Thrax said to himself, he sat on his bed and closed his eyes


	2. Am in love

Thrax woke up he entered the living room there were his mom and dad talking to Rave very calm like. But Thrax knew his dad was not happy having a stranger in the house and nether was his mom.

" Oh hey mom and dad this is Ozzy's friend Rave." Victor said as there dad glared at his son and there mother took Rave to the kitchen

" How dare you let in a stranger inside this house mister, rather his a friend or not he should not be here unless you ask permission first young man before he came here." Benjamin said yelling at Victor who winced at the yelling and Thrax smirked at his half brother being yelled at

Victor left the room Benjamin put his head in his hands Thrax slowly approached his dad, Benjamin looked at and smiled at him. Benjamin patted the couch and Thrax sat next to his dad.

" Pops you ok?" Thrax asked concerned and His dad nodded

" Just your brother never thinks just like when he took Ozzy away from you, I was so mad that day and I know you still love him." Benjamin said sighing and he looked to his son

" Not anymore, I think I have a crush on Rave but I don't want to get hurt again." Thrax said as Benjamin smiled and patted his son on the back

" I know son, well there's your mother and I thought you ran off somewhere." Benjamin said looking at his son and he saw his beloved wife

" Very funny Benjamin." Lillian said smiling as Benjamin got up, grabbed his wife by the waist and kissed her

Thrax smiled at his parents his brother looked at his dad Thrax knew Victor wanted his Mom and Thrax's dad to get back together but Benjamin loved Lillian and not Victor's mom Grace.

" So Rave you really are staying here with me and not like last time when you promised then left that night." Ozzy said coming in the living room with his arm around Raven's shoulder and Raven smirked at him

" Yeah Oz if won't be like last time I promise." Raven said crossing her heart and Thrax looked at Raven

Ozzy smiled then he saw Victor he went over to his beloved and kissed him. Raven rolled her eyes and went to Thrax then elbowed him.

" Lovebirds uh, hey Thrax want to get away from the lovebirds my treat." Raven said smirking and Thrax grinned

" Sure, bye mom and pops." Thrax said grabbing his coat and leaving with Raven

Raven got into the car as well as Thrax. Raven drove to a new restaurant that opened a week ago as they got out Thrax looked at the restaurant it was ok and not to modern.

They got a table and Rave looked at the menu as well as Thrax did. Thrax looked up from his menu Raven looked perfect deciding what she should eat. After they ordered Raven looked to Thrax and she bit her lip.

" So you and Ozzy have been together a long time." Thrax said as Raven nodded and sipped her drink

" Yeah, it's funny were known each other since we were kids time sure does fly." Raven said chuckleing a little and Thrax smiled at her

They got there food they ate then they looked at each other. Romantic music was playing and Thrax gulped he didn't want to get hurt. Raven smiled and extended her hand.

" Let's dance." Raven said as Thrax nodded and they got to the dance floor

After they danced they went back to the house. Drix was there talking to Ozzy, Ozzy saw Raven come in with Thrax they were both laughing. Ozzy glared at Thrax and grabbed Raven.

" Rave this is Drix I hope you two hit it off, come Victor lets give them some alone time." Ozzy said as Raven looked at Ozzy shocked and Drix smiled at her

" Wow Oz was right you are beautiful." Drix said as Raven stared at him and looked to Thrax

" Thank you but I." Raven tried to say and Drix kissed her hand

" I would love a date with you if you'll let me." Drix said as Raven looked behind her Thrax was gone and she didn't feel right with another man

" Ok." Raven said sadly and Drix smiled

" You won't regret this." Drix said leaving the house, Ozzy got Raven to her room and Raven glared at him

" A date really Ozzy since when did I die and make you king of my love life." Raven said in her normal voice and Ozzy smiled at her

" Raven please am just trying to save you, besides Drix likes you already just give him a shot, If you still don't like him I'll just suck it up and let you date Thrax, deal." Ozzy said extending his hand and she sighed

" Fine." Raven said angrily and Ozzy left after shanking her hand

She laid on the bed with tears streaming down her face she was in love with Thrax and Ozzy wouldn't leave it alone. She thought Thrax didn't want anybody but Thrax stole her heart.


	3. Date with Drix

The next morning Raven got up and took a bath. Then Ozzy came in her room with a light green dress and sliver shoes. Raven came out she screamed when she saw Ozzy in her room waking up everyone in the house. Thrax, Victor, Lillian and Benjamin rushed to Raven's room they opened the door. Raven was dressed and hitting Ozzy upside the head.

" Don't you ever do that again you give me a heart attack Ozzy." Raven said looking at him and he laughed

"It was funny here, Raven let me brush your hair and Raven you look beautiful Drix is going to love seeing you like this." Ozzy said smiling and Raven looked at him

" He doesn't know am a girl Ozzy, wait a minute you told him didn't you." Raven said glaring at him and Ozzy gulped

" Yes but in my defence he does like you." Ozzy said as Raven kept herself calm and sat down letting him brush her curly black hair

" Am going to get you back I hope you know that and if this doesn't work out am dating Thrax I love him not Drix." Raven said as Ozzy rolled his eyes and he put a necklace around her neck

" Sure what ever floats your boat, all done, beautiful." Ozzy said as Raven got up and she looked at herself

" Am not beautiful Ozzy I wish you stop saying that." Raven said as Ozzy shook his head and grabbed her hand

" You are and there's Drix now." Ozzy said smiling and Raven sighed

She slowly walked to the front door, everybody pretended to be asleep. Drix smiled as the door opened he offered his arm, she glared at Ozzy and took Drix's arm. They got to a fancy romantic restaurant and Raven didn't like fancy restaurant's. After they ordered Drix asked to to dance she polity accepted and then he took her home after the date.

" Thank you for making me realize, I don't like girls and goodbye Raven hope you find what your looking for." Drix said smiling and he gave her a friendly peck on the cheek

Raven came in Ozzy was smiling big and Raven shook her head. Ozzy frowned he saw from the window Drix giving her a kiss on the cheek why was she not liking him.

" Am not his type Ozzy he likes boys, now let me date Thrax you promised." Raven said as Ozzy sighed and pinched his forehead

" Just get ready for bed." Ozzy said annoyed and Raven crossed her arms

" Excuse last time I checked you were my friend not my dad, now you promised or were you lying to me again." Raven said as Ozzy looked at her and he sighed

" Fine go date Thrax have fun." Ozzy said angrily and Raven grabbed his arm

" What's with you Oz I've never seen you like this." Raven asked softly and Ozzy sighed then looked to her

" Am just scared he'll hurt you Rave, we've been friends for years I know how your dad was with you and I don't want you to get hurt." Ozzy said as Raven smiled and hugged him

" I'll be ok Ozzy am nineteen I think I can make my own decisions." Raven said as Ozzy nodded and hugged her again

Thrax went up to her, she turned and they were face to face. Raven blushed and Thrax smiled at her he felt his heart grow ten times bigger. Raven went to her room then got on her slip like nightgown and she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and there was Thrax.

" Raven will you go on a date with me?" Thrax asked as Raven smiled and she nodded

" It's a date." Raven said as he kissed her hand and Raven bit her lip

She laid down in her bed she never had her first kiss she hoped that Thrax would be her first kiss. Thrax was in his room and he told himself that he was going to kiss Raven on the lips tomorrow.


	4. What have you done?

The next day Ozzy went to Raven he was worried. He been friend's with Raven for nineteen years he just wanted her interest at heart. Raven opened the door and she saw dressed in a brown and gold dress.

" Raven I don't want you to date Thrax his trouble please listen to me." Ozzy said as Raven got angry then everybody got up and saw the two

" That's enough Ozzy am dating Thrax I don't know what your problem is." Raven said trying to walk away and Ozzy grabbed her wrist

" No." Ozzy said as he slapped her and then he gasped

Raven felt her cheek where he struck her, she looked at him with tears in her eyes Ozzy had his hand over his mouth and His eyes were wide with both shock and surprise.

" Raven I." Ozzy tried to say Raven ran away from him and he felt even more guilty

Thrax glared at Ozzy then chased after Raven, Ozzy never felt so low in his interior life. Thrax found Raven outside on the bench crying he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

" Am here Raven." Thrax said as she smiled and he lifted her chin

He smiled shyly then he lend in and kissed her. Raven closed her eyes and felt fireworks going off. They went on there date and came back home. Ozzy was there Raven could tell he had been crying and she looked at him.

" Ozzy I don't know if I can trust you." Raven said as Ozzy nodded and sniffed

" Am sorry really I am." Ozzy said as Raven smiled and hugged him

" I forgive you." Raven said softly and Ozzy went with his husband

Thrax took Rave to his bedroom, he and her sat on his bed. A song was playing on his radio and he smiled he liked that song.

Thrax kissed Raven then it turned to making out and he panted for air as they broke from the kiss. He looked at her it was so tempting to just make love to her. But he wanted to wait until they were Married so they just cuddled as the song played.

Wrap me in a bolt of lightning

Send me on my way still smiling

Maybe that's the way I should go

Straight into the mouth of the unknown

Left the spare key on the table

Never really thought I'd be able to say

I merely visit on the weekend

I lost my life and a dear friend

I've said it so many times

I would change my ways

No, never mind

God knows I've tried

Call me a sinner, call me a saint

Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same

Call me your favorite, call me the worst

Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt

It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way

I finally put it all together

But nothing really lasts forever

I had to make a choice that was not mine

I had to say goodbye for the last time

I kept my whole life in suitcase

Never really stayed in one place

Maybe that's the way it should be

You know I've led my life like a gypsy

I've said it so many times

I would change my ways

No, never mind

God knows I've tried

Call me a sinner, call me a saint

Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same

Call me your favorite, call me the worst

Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt

It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way

I'll always keep you inside

You healed my heart and my life

And you know I tried

Call me a sinner, call me a saint

Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same

Call me your favorite, call me the worst

Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt

It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way

So I'll be on my way, so I'll be on my way


	5. love and the question

Raven woke up the next morning she was on Thrax's chest. She smiled and snuggled his chest. Thrax woke up and he smiled then kissed her forehead.

" Morning love." Thrax said smiling and she kissed him

Thrax switch the position he was on top and they were making out. He couldn't control himself and he stated kissing her neck. Then she let out a low moan as he moved his hand down her thigh.

" Raven I can't control myself anymore, please let me have you." Thrax asked as she blushed and she nodded shyly

" Please be gentle." Raven said as he smiled and he nodded

He kissed her then he lifted off her nightgown then they got there clothes off. As he kissed her neck he then got her. After they made love. He sighed as she sighed as she was on his chest. Raven blushed as he touched her on her bottom and then he pinched it.

" Thrax I love you." Raven said as Thrax smiled and Thrax kissed her

" I love you to." Thrax said as she cuddled up to him and he held her

They got dressed as Thrax grabbed her waist he gave her a hickey and he looked at her blushing. He loved her and she loved him.

They got to the living room Ozzy was playing his guitar and Victor was singing along. There four year old son was playing the drama along with his twin brother. While there baby girl was laughing and giggling at her two daddies. Thrax starting dancing with Raven as she laughed and he kissed her lips.

If all the flowers faded away

And if all the storm clouds decided to stay

Then you would find me

Each hour the same

She is tomorrow

And I am today

If right is leaving

I'd rather be wrong

She is sunlight

The sun is gone

And if loving her is

Is a heartache for me

And if holding her means

I have to bleed

Then I am the martyr

Love is to blame

She is the healing

And I the pain

She lives in a daydream.

I don't belong.

She is the sunlight.

The sun is gone.

I said if right is leaving

I'd rather be wrong.

She is the sunlight,

The sun is gone.

She is the sunlight,

The sun is gone

" Raven will you marry me?" Thrax asked as Raven gasped with her hand on her heart and everyone in the room gasped


	6. Wait what?

Raven smiled though tears Thrax was on one knee waiting for her answer and Ozzy was looking at her. Benjamin and Lillian looked at each other with a smile hopeing she say yes.

" Yes a million times yes." Raven said as Thrax smiled and slipped the ring on her finger

Ozzy and Victor went to there room with there kids. As Lillian gusted over the ring Benjamin was patting his son on the back. Raven was happy and Thrax went over to her. He embraced her and then he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Raven went with Lillian to the wedding shop to order a dress and Benjamin went with his son to the tux place. Raven looked at the many brides dresses but she chose the simple one it started at the breast, it had a blue ruffle on the side and she loved it. Thrax found a tux and then they went home.

Raven was sitting back on the she was on the couch and Thrax sat next to her. He kissed her lips then he smiled at her and he cuddled her.

" I love you." Raven said he smiled and kissed her

Thrax carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He got in the bed with her and cuddled up with her. He loved that he was alone with his beloved. Thrax kissed her forehead and she snuggled up to him.

" Thrax, am pregnant." Raven said as he opens his eyes and looked at her


	7. Wedding and a surprise

Thrax smiled and kissed her. He saw her leaving the room so she could tell his father and mother. He watched from the doorway as his mother and father hugged Raven saying congrats on the baby.

Raven went to Thrax she kissed him. They went to bed and then the next morning Thrax's mother got Raven and Benjamin got Victor with Ozzy and Drix to get Thrax ready for the wedding today.

Lillian tried the dress, Thrax's cousin Erica got the shoes and Ozzy's cousin Jackson helped with the makeup and shoes. Jackson owns a hair salon down the street from his home. Jackson lives with his husband and His two children ones a rebellious teenager and the other a doctor. Jackson's kid's are girls and Erica has a three daughter and a eighteen year old son.

After Raven was dressed Jackson said he would walk her down the aisle and his Rymond going to be the one who will get Raven married to Thrax.

The music started Thrax saw streamed off at his dad, half brother, the cold pill and his ex getting him out of bed. He was mad until he saw the most beautiful sight Raven all dressed in white walking to him with Ozzy's cousin walking her down the aisle as her father figure.

" Who gives this women?" Raymond asked as Jackson smiled and he lifted Raven's veil

Jackson sat next to his daughter's Alexandra and Lilia, Jackson remembered the day he gave away Lilia to her husband Drake and he looked to his trouble marking daughter Alexandra he hoped one day she would turn her life around hopefully soon she before she can't turn back.

" The groom wrote something for his young bride to be." Raymond said as Thrax had a piece of paper and he saw shanking

" Raven the first day I met you I'll be honest I didn't like you until you opened my eyes to a whole new world I know am no prince charming or any girl's dream guy but you chose me that made me think why did this beautiful young women chose me a guy who's been hurt once then I realized that you been hurt that no women should be hurt. I love you Raven I'll shout from the rooftops, I'll write in the sky with an airplane and I'll show each day how much I care about you. My sweet angel you healed my heart you saved me from myself and you rescued me from heartbreak even though am supposed to save you. I can't promise you the world, diamond's or any thing fancy. But I can promise love, commpassion, understanding and a family. I thank you for giving me your heart, a chance at love and starting a family." Thrax said as Raven had tears steaming down her face and everyone was crying

" Thrax Roja do you take Raven to be you lawful wedded wife to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for richer and for poor, for sickness and in health, to death do us part?" Raymond asked as Thrax smiled at Raven and put the ring on her finger

" I do." Thrax said as Raven smiled and he smiled back at her

" And do you Raven take Thrax to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for richer and for poor, for sickness and in health, to death do us part?" Raymond asked as Raven smiled though sweet tears and put the ring on Thrax's finger

" I do." Raven said as Thrax was crying to and she smiled

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Raymond said as Thrax wasted no time grabbing his wife's waist, dipping her back and kissing her.

After the wedding Thrax and his new wife went next to the house. He had a surprise for Raven him and his dad been working on since they been dating. Thrax uncovered Raven's eyes she gasped as she saw the most beautiful house infront of her. Thrax picked his wife up and carried her in there new home. The bedroom was light green with a bed that was close to the wall with purple covers and pillows. The bathroom was white and they had two nursery's just in case. Raven smiled and at night she snuggled with Thrax in there new bed.


	8. Our baby has arrived

Thrax paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. He hated being away from Raven he wanted to be by her side. He could hear her screams for him and Benjamin was trying to get him to sit down.

Thrax was called back to the room

Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is going to change

I close my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

He followed the nurse

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Raven was in the bed with a blue blanket

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

Thrax smiled and she held out there son

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

He got him with arms wide open

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

I'll show you everything ...oh yeah

With arms wide open..wide open

He smiled and kissed the baby's head

If I had just one wish

Only one demand

I hope he's not like me

I hope he understands

That he can take this life

And hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world

With arms wide open...

Thrax held him and sat on the couch

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Now everything has changed

I'll show you love

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Thrax smiled though tears and the steamed down his face

I'll show you everything..oh yeah

With arms wide open...wide open

" I am proud to announce Alexander John Roja has arrived." Thrax said as Raven smiled at the name and he smiled


End file.
